Majo Chocola
"Let's cook up some sweet magic~!" Majo Chocola 'is a young patisserie who runs a sweets house within the Witch World. Bio MajoChocola is the current owner of "''Cocoa House", a bakery that has been in her family for many years that specializes in bringing human-based goods that were not popular in the witch world in the past. She's known for her bright and somewhat eccentric personality but her dedication for sweets and baking has no bounds. Appearance Chocola has fair skin and feminine tea-rose eyes. Her chocolate-brown hair is long, worn in a pair of very thin curled twin-tails beneath a pair of pudding-like buns, each with a scalloped band and ornaments beneath it, one is powder blue with peppermint candies, the other is pale pink with spherical hard candy. She wears a large strawberry hair clip by her diagonal cut fluffy bangs. Her curled forelocks are shoulder length an she has loose, spike strands of hair sticking out on each side of her head. She wears a pale tea-rose maid uniform dress with scalloped bottom corset or bodice for a top. Her short white apron is lined in pale brown with a stitched heart design, accenting her chocker and ribbon through her top. She also wears white stockings with black Mary-Janes and white gloves with black ribbon on the wrists. For bed or when visiting the beach, Chocola usually braids her twin-tails, and she will cover her "pudding buns" with wrapping. Personality Perky and bright, Chocola is as sweet as her "pudding hair" and eccentric nature would imply. She is courteous, friendly, and very social, not like what assume witches would be like in the very least. But she's shown to take after them, usually by requesting a favor in return for helping or providing an Apprentice with something. However, she is fair, and kind of a ditz who can be clumsy and air-headed, easily becoming distracted during chats or if she becomes inspired. She is also impulsive and kind of oblivious, and she likes teasing those she is close to, or those who act smug or vain. Witch Chocola is a full-blooded witch who uses her magic sphere, a pink strawberry to use magic. But when it comes to her shop she will usually handmake her items, using magic to aid her if she needs it or to tend to other things. She enjoys joyriding on her broom if she's not busy or has some time off, and when it comes to using magic her spells usually involve food or baked goods in some shape or form. For example: *Summoning a wall of cupcakes or muffins for protection. *Forming a giant pudding to stop someone or provide a soft landing. *Using sticky items like syrup or liquid candy as a make-shift rope. *Building objects with stack-able things like sugar cubes or graham crackers. *Summoning gummy bears and gingerbread men for assistance. Her yousei is Colala, who shares her tea-rose color scheme and has short, ringlet twin-tails held by small bowl-shaped clips. Colala is helpful and sweet like her owner, but she lacks her air-headed and clumsy traits. Past Chocola's inspiration to become a Pattisier came after meeting a young wizard back when she was little. He ran a crepe shop in the human world but often paid her parents a visit and quickly a spell had been cast. Through him, she learned many things and eventually after showing her parents how well she could do, they started to let her help out. As Chocola was the youngest out of her siblings she did not like knowing she would be receiving the shop last, and had become heartbroken once they realized they had no choice but to sell it and leave during the human and wizard territory drama. Her parents fled for the human world, but Chocola and her sisters remained in order to continue their studies until she was old enough she could purchase the shop back and run it in their place. Family '''Vanil: Chocola's mother, a beautiful witch with long white hair and pale indigo eyes. An aspiring picture book author as a teenager until she met a wizard studying to become a chef in the human world, who she quickly began a relationship with. Currenly lives in the human world, where they work together in their brand new, magical-themed cafe. Coffre: A knight in shining armor among the wizards, Coffre dreams of reuniting the humans, wizard, and witch to create one big happy union. He met Vanil when he saved her from a man-eating plant using a homemade recipe he made up on the spot. He is the chef of their cafe, and its shown that Chocola inherited her looks from him. Mint: The eldest sister of the family and botanist who owns a floral boutique with Purrin, their youngest sister. She has white hair with a mint ombre and matcha-colored eyes, matching her flowery outfit. She's the romantic type who often daydreams and desperately wants to be a damsel in distress saved by her own Prince, just like their mom. She crushes on a new person on a monthly, if not weekly basis and comes off as being fickle as a result. But like the rest of her family she is shown to be serious about her career. Chiffon: Chocola's twin sister, with the only different being that her hair is white and worn in curled twin-tails held by cupcakes and she has a cherry pin in place of Chocola's strawberry. Chiffon works with her and usually dons a white and sky blue variant of her sisters uniform. She enjoys painting and tea fortune telling. Purrin: The youngest daughter of the family who resembles a human child of eight years old and resembles both sides of the family, having pale brown hair and baby blue eyes and violet color scheme. She's a bit of a tomboy who would rather be out having fun than studying flowers or baking like her sisters. Very open and friendly, but she doesn't major in magic like the rest of her family, she's shown to excel at flying and physical activities. Trivia *She is currently 150 years old. *Its theorized the pudding buns in her hair are real puddings, and she can be found taking spoonfuls from them and eating them, then they magically grow back. It's become known as one of the witch world mysteries. *Her first spell as a baby was making a tray of gingerbread men dance. *Despite having a sweets addiction, Chocola sneaks vegetables into her recipes to try making them healthier. *She claims to love her family equally- but it's implied she favors Chiffon due to being her twin and coworker. Gallery Category:Brown Hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Category:Baker Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Twin Tails Category:Chrismh Characters